La isla de los sueños
by eduardo.skrater
Summary: La historia trata sobre los personajes de One Piece en una misteriosa isla.


**La isla de los sueños: donde los sueños son y los sueños serán; y no confundas esto con la realidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

La historia se desarrolla en el nuevo mundo, en una sagrada y misteriosa isla; a la cual ningún log pose te puede llevar. Lo sorprendente de esta isla, es que nadie llega antes o después, todos llegan en el momento en el que deben de llegar.

Lo que nuestros jóvenes aventureros no saben, es que la isla a la que se dirigen está maldita, y sobre todo, que ya los están esperando.

**Natsuki.-** Se aproximan unos piratas a la isla, jefe.

**Takuto.-** ¿Quiénes son?

**Natsuki.-** Son los sombreros de paja.

**Takuto.-** Así que esos son los sombreros de paja, ¡Natsuki! Quiero que con tu habilidad me muestres toda la historia de cada uno de los sombreros de paja, sobre todo sus debilidades.

**Natsuki.-** Claro que si jefe.

**Takuto.-** ¡Shizen! Prepara todo para recibir a nuestros invitados.

**Shizen.-** Por supuesto, creare una ciudad sobre la isla; para que sea del agrado de esos piratas.

**Takuto.-** ¡Quiero que den todo de ustedes para lograr esta misión!, no olviden que esta será la última vez.

Mientras tanto, nuestros jóvenes aventurados se encontraban navegando por el mar, sin saber qué es lo que les depara el destino. Todos están disfrutando de un hermoso día: Zoro dormía como siempre; Sanji cocinaba para sus 2 hermosas damas; Luffy, usopp y chopper estaban pescando; Robin como siempre se encontraba leyendo un libro; Nami estaba descansando bajo la luz del sol; Franky estaba reparando unos pequeños daños del barco mientras que Brook tocaba una hermosa melodía. Todo era perfecto y tranquilo, hasta que Usopp ve a lo lejos la silueta de una isla.

**Usopp.-** ¡Isla a la vista!

**Luffy.-** ¡¿Enserio?, ¿Dónde?!

**Usopp.-** Justo en frente de nosotros.

**Luffy.-** Es cierto shishishi ¡Nami! Llévanos de inmediato a esa isla.

**Nami.-** Pero Luffy, el log pose no nos dirige a esa isla. ¡Además de que puede ser peligrosa!

**Luffy.-** ¿Peligrosa? shishishi Mejor aún shishishi.

**Nami.-** Pero Luffy!

**Robin.-** jijiji Lo siento Nami-san, pero tú sabes que cuando a nuestro capitán se le ocurre una idea, nunca la abandona. Jijiji

**Nami.-** ¡Ah!

Y es así como nuestros jóvenes aventureros llegaron a la isla, y para su sorpresa era una hermosa isla, muy parecida a Loguetown (la isla donde nació y murió el Rey de los piratas). Había comercios ambulantes, las personas eran amables, la comida era exquisita, había músicos en casi todas las calles; Se podría decir que la ciudad estaba de fiesta.

**Luffy.-** Se ve que es una isla tranquila shishishi ¡!Vamos a divertirnos! ¡Vamos Usopp!

**Usopp.-** Claro que si Luffy!

**Brook.-** jojojo Puedo ver que esta es una muy divertida isla, aunque claro, yo no tengo ojos para ver jojojo.

**Sanji.-** Se ve que en esta isla se puede encontrar mucha comida. ¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! ¡Yo me encargare de conseguir los mejores ingredientes para queustedes 2 siempre estén hermosas y bellas!

**Zoro.-** Ya empezamos otra vez con sus estupideces.

**Sanji.-** ¡¿Qué dijiste marimo de mierda?! ¡¿Por qué mejor no te vas y te pierdes?!

**Zoro.-** ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste "cejas chuecas"?!

**Nami.-** No hemos ni bajado del barco y ustedes ya están peleando. ¡Sepárense o les cobrare todo lo que me deben!

**Sanji.-** Claro que si Nami-swan! Todo lo que mi princesa diga, yo como caballero lo cumpliré.

**Zoro.-** Tsh!

Fue así como los sombreros de paja bajaron del barco. Todos tomaron caminos diferentes: el primero en salir corriendo en busca de la aventura fue Luffy; Chopper, Nami, Robin y Brook fueron de compras; Franky y Usopp fueron en busca de más herramientas para sus inventos; Sanji fue en busca de la mejor comida que había en el pueblo; y Zoro, como siempre se fue solo, y para sorpresa de todos, ya se había perdido.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Ryuta.-** Takuto, tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

**Takuto.-** ¿Qué ocurre Ryuta?

**Ryuta.-** No nos queda mucho tiempo, y lo sabes.

**Takuto.-** ¡Claro que lo sé! Esta será la última vez que hagamos esto.

**Ryuta.-** ¡Entonces no podemos hacerlo como de costumbre!

**Takuto.-** ¿Qué sugieres Ryuta?

**Ryuta.-** Tú y yo nos encargaremos del capitán y el espadachín. Cuando los demás vean como han sido eliminados, doblegaran sus espíritus y será más fácil atraparlos en la ilusión nivel 2 de Shizen.

**Takuto.-** Yo perfectamente puedo acabar con Luffy, sobre todo porque él es un usuario, pero ¿Cómo pretendes acabar con el espadachín? No olvides que tu tiempo se está acabando, al igual que tu fuerza.

**Ryuta.-** Lo sé perfectamente. Tengo un plan para acabar con él.

**Takuto.-** ¿Un plan?

**Ryuta.-** ¡Sí! Gracias a la habilidad de Natsuki pude ver cuál es la debilidad de zoro. Atacare por ahí, doblegare su espíritu hasta el punto en el que no le queden ni las ganas de vivir; después, será solo cuestión de desenvainar mi espada.

**Takuto.-** ¿Doblegaras el espíritu de Zoro?, ¿No es el una de las personas con mayor voluntad que hay en la tripulación?

**Ryuta.-** Todos en esa tripulación tuvieron un pasado oscuro, triste y doloroso; y aun así han podido superarlo. Han podido eliminar las cadenas del resentimiento, y han logrado enterrar su pasado. Todos, menos Zoro. Él es el único que no ha podido liberarse de su pasado, ya que siempre lo lleva con él. Ahí es por donde atacare.

**Takuto.-** Esta bien, te dejare actuar como quieras.

**Ryuta.-** ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Shizen, Yakumo! Síganme, necesitare de sus habilidades.

**Shizen.-** ¡SÍ!

**Yakumo.-** ¡SÍ!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

En alguna parte de la isla se encuentra Luffy caminando sin rumbo, hasta que encuentra cierto lugar.

**Luffy.-** ¿Dónde estoy?

**Luffy.-** Ojala estuviera Sanji aquí para hacerme algo de comer.

**Luffy.-** ¿Qué es eso?

**Luffy.-** Shishishi ¡Es un bar para piratas shishishi! Tengo que ir allí.

**Luffy.- **Con su permiso.

**Anciano.-** ¡Oh, Un cliente! Hace mucho tiempo que no viene nadie a este humilde bar.

**Luffy.-** ¿Enserió? Este bar me gusta shishishi.

**Anciano.-** jaja eres un buen chico ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de esta visita?

**Luffy.-** Estaba perdido, y fue cuando encontré este lugar.

**Anciano.-** ¿Perdido? Jajjaj. Ven toma asiento y platiquemos un rato, por cierto, no sé cuál es su nombre.

**Luffy.-** ¿Yo?, ¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, y soy el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas! Shishishi.

**Anciano.-** El rey de los pitaras ¿Eh?, jaja Ese es un título muy peligroso ¿Estás seguro que lo lograras?

**Luffy.-** ¡Por supuesto, ya que mi sueño es ser el hombre más libre, y solo el rey de los piratas es quien puede ser el más libre!

**Anciano.-** jajajajja Eres una gran persona, y que además no temes decir cuál es tu sueño jajja, me agradas chico, ven toma este trago.

**Luffy.-** Pero no traigo dinero, así que no lo puedo aceptar Oji-san.

**Anciano.-** Eso es lo de menos, la casa invita.

**Luffy.-** ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias Oji-san.

**Anciano.-** Por cierto ¿Sabes dónde estás?

**Luffy.-** No, íbamos en nuestro viaje y fue cuando Usopp vio la isla y decidimos venir hasta aquí. Pensé que sería más divertido venir a esta isla, pero hasta ahorita nada interesante ha pasado.

**Anciano.-** ¿Interesante? Jaja. Entonces déjame decirte que no has visto mucho, esta isla es más interesante de lo que parece.

**Anciano.-** Esta isla es conocida como un recinto espiritual, ya que esta es la única isla en donde "Este y el otro mundo pueden conectarse", o eso cuentan las leyendas.

**Luffy.-** ¡¿Enserio?, ¿Fantasmas, espíritus y demonios?! GENIAL shishishi.

**Anciano.-** Se podría decir que es cierto. Esta isla tiene muchos secretos, uno de los secretos más importantes de esta isla es que nadie puede llegar a ella, la isla llega a ti.

**Luffy.-** shishishi Eso es emocionante. Pero bueno Oji-san, me tengo que ir, iré a buscar a esos espíritus para capturarlos shishishi.

**Anciano.- **jajaja Eres una persona muy interesante Luffy jajajaj, cuídate.

**Luffy.-** Me voy, ¡!Oh! Por cierto, Oji-san, nunca me dijo su nombre.

**Anciano.-** ¿Mi nombre? Mmmm, pues digamos que soy la historia.

**Anciano.-** ¿Historia? Shishishsi que nombre tan más chistoso shishishi.

Luffy se fue del bar, y solo quedo el anciano; el cual estaba platicando consigo mismo, murmuraba unas pequeñas pero profundas palabras.

**Anciano.-** ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuche esas palabras? Jaja Muy pocos hombres como él han aparecido a lo largo de mi vida. Llegará un momento en el cual tú también serás historia Luffy, pero por lo mientras espero y estés preparado para esta misión, la cual solo tú puedes lograr.

**Anciano.-** Takuto, espero y no te sobre esfuerces.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Chopper, Brook, Nami y Robin se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad turisteando y comprando todo lo que podían comprar: comida, ropa, zapatos, medicinas y demás cosas. Hasta que algo raro paso, entraron a una tienda y cuando salieron, ya no había nadie; todas las personas que había, todos los animales, los instrumentos y la música, todo había desaparecido como si nunca hubieran existido.

**Chopper.-** ¡¿A dónde fueron todos?, ¿Qué está pasando?!

**Nami.-** No sé qué este pasando, pero tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, será mejor regresar al barco antes de que algo malo pase.

**Brook.-** No! ¿Acaso serán fantasmas?! No! Que miedo me dan los muertos, aunque claro yo ya estoy muerto jojojo.

-¡POW-SOK-BAM-PUFF!—

**Nami.-** no es momento para esa clase de bromas, regresemos al barco!

**Chopper.-** ¡No puede ser! No esta Robin!

**Nami.-** ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no está? Si estaba con nosotros hasta hace un momento! ¿Dónde estará? ¡ROBIN, ¿DONDE ESTAS?!

**Brook.-** ¿Qué hacemos Nami?

**Nami.-** No sé!

**Brook.-** ¿Y si fue secuestrada por los fantasmas?!

**Chopper.-** ¡¿Qué?! No! No puede ser, no!

**Nami.-** No es momento de bromas, busquémosla alrededor de aquí.

Mientras nuestros amigos buscaban desesperadamente a Robin, ella se encontraba en una misteriosa biblioteca, la cual había visto desde hace un rato, pero solo hasta ahorita se había decidido a ir.

**Robin.-** Puedo notar que esta es una biblioteca muy antigua, seguro encontrare un muy buen libro aquí.

Entonces fue cuando Robin vio cierto libro, el cual tomo y leyó el título del libro, el cual le pareció muy extraño, ya que jamás había escuchado de ese libro.

**Robin.-** "La isla de los sueños: donde los sueños son y los sueños serán; y no confundas esto con la realidad". Que extraño libro.

**Azumi.-** Tienes un buen ojo para los libros, señorita.

**Robin.-** Mi nombre es Robin, espero que mi presencia no la moleste.

**Azumi.-** Es un placer, Robin. Por cierto me llamo Azumi, y tu presencia no me molesta. Hace mucho que nadie venia por aquí; creo que los libros no son lo de hoy.

**Robin.-** Un placer, Azumi. Por cierto, hace un momento dijiste que tenía un buen ojo para los libros ¿A qué te referías?

**Azumi.-** Ese es el libro más viejo que tenemos en esta biblioteca, si no mal recuerdo ese libro fue escrito hace como 800 años o más.

**Robin.-** ¡¿800 Años?! Eso es mucho tiempo.

Robin pensó que ese libro podría ser una pista sobre lo que había ocurrido en el siglo vacío. Fue entonces que Robin se decidió a hacerle una pregunta.

**Robin.-** Me interesa comprar este libro, pero antes que nada ¿De qué trata este libro?

**Azumi.-** Ese libro cuenta la leyenda de un monstruo que habito en esta isla hace como 800 años.

**Robin.-** ¿Un monstruo? Suena a un cuento de niños.

**Azumi.-** jaja, lo sé, Pero este no era cualquier monstruo, este monstruo era capaz de destruir el mundo con sus habilidades.

**Robin.-** ¿El mundo? ¿Cómo?

**Azumi.-** Este monstruo tenía la habilidad de hacer que las frutas del diablo se salieran de control, como también las podía anular.

**Robin.-** ¿Hacer salir de control a las frutas del diablo?

En ese momento Robin recordó lo que a Chopper le había ocurrido en enies lobby, y sintió un terrible escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo de tan solo pensar -¿Qué es lo que pasaría si frutas del diablo como las de Barba blanca, Aokiji, Akainu, Barba negra y Enel se salieran de control?- Ella sabía la respuesta, el mundo podría caer en un verdadero caos que podría destruir este planeta. Después de hacerse esa pregunta, robin sorprendida de la historia y el hecho de que ese libro fue escrito hace mucho tiempo le hizo una muy peculiar pregunta a la señorita.

**Robin.-** De pura casualidad ¿Este libro no cuenta la historia de un arma ancestral?

**Azumi.-** ¿Un arma ancestral?, ¿Qué es eso? Jaja. Pero no creo que sea eso, sea lo que sea. Ese es un cuento que fue escrito aquí hace bastante tiempo y esconsiderado una leyenda de este pueblo; es como dijiste, es solo un cuento para niños jajaj.

**Robin.-** jiji puede que tenga razón, solo me exalte por un momento. De cualquier forma me llevare el libro ¿Cuánto seria?

**Azumi.-** Nada. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie venía a este lugar, y mucho menos se había interesado tanto en un libro como lo ha hecho usted. Por eso, considéralo un regalo de mi parte.

**Robin.-** ¿Enserió? Pues se lo agradezco mucho. Pero bueno, me tengo que ir, lo más probable es que me estén buscando ya que desaparecí sin decirles nada, fue un placer hablar con usted.

Robin se fue de la biblioteca para dirigirse con sus compañeros, para su sorpresa ya no estaban ahí, ella no sabía que la estaban buscando. Entonces fue cuando una misteriosa mujer se apareció frente a ella y dijo –¡Una de los sombreros de paja, ¿Qué haces aquí?!

**Azumi.-** Armas ancestrales, así lo llaman ahora ¿Eh?

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Usopp.-** ¿Viste lo mismo que yo, Franky?

**Franky.-** No puedo creerlo.

**Usopp.-** ¡Ah! Ese sujeto desapareció de repente!

**Franky.-** ¡¿Cómo es posible que desapareciera? Debe haber una explicación para esto.

**Usopp.-** ¡¿Una explicación!? Ese sujeto desapareció como si nada! Como si fuera un fantasma. ¡NOOOO, FANTASMAS!

**Franky.-** Sera mejor salir de la tienda antes de que ocurra otra cosa!

**Usopp.-** ¿Y las personas?! ¿A dónde se fueron todos?!

**Franky.-** ¡No puedo creerlo, todas las personas que estaban aquí desaparecieron!

**Sanji.-** ¡Usopp, Franky!

**Usopp.-** ¡Sanjiiii! ¿Qué está pasando en este lugar?!

**Sanji.-** No sé, pero de repente las personas empezaron a desaparecer. Estaba comprando especias, cuando de repente la señora de la tienda desapareció.

**Sanji.-** Esta isla es peligrosa, debemos irnos de inmediato! ¿Saben dónde están los demás?

**Franky**.- Noooo! Desde que nos separamos no los he visto. Lo mejor será ir al barco y ahí esperar a todos.

**Sanji.-** NO! No podemos hacer eso, Nami y Robin siguen en la isla!

**Usopp.-** Creo que te estas olvidando de los demás.

**Sanji.-** Los demás no me importan, ellos pueden cuidarse solos. Usopp, Franky! Ustedes diríjanse al barco preparen todo para salir, yo iré a buscar a Nami y a Robin.

**Sanji.-** ¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Yo las salvare de esta terrorífica isla!

Así fue como Sanji se dio la tarea de buscar a sus compañeros, mientras que Usopp y Franky se dirigían al barco a preparar todo para salir una vez que todos estén reunidos.

Mientras tanto, nos dirigimos a una parte del bosque, donde se encontraba Luffy en busca de los espíritus que le había mencionado el Oji-san de la cantina. Luffy se encuentra caminando inocentemente, sin saber que estaba caminando directamente hacia la persona que planeo todo, Takuto.

**Luffy.-** Espíritus! Salgan!

**Luffy.-** ¿Dónde están? Solo les quiero divertirme, y sobre todo quiero saber si ustedes hacen de la popo!

**Takuto.-** jajajjaaj ¿Qué si cagan? Jajaj Eres un extraña persona, Luffy!

**Luffy.-** ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿No serás un espíritu?

**Takuto.-** Enserio crees que llamándolos de esa manera vendrán los espíritus jajaj.

**Luffy.-** shishishi No encuentro una manera más lógica para llamarlos. Por cierto ¿Quién eres?

**Takuto.-** ¿Quién?, ¿Yo? Mmmm. Pues digamos que seré lo último que veas en tu vida.

**Luffy.-** ¿Qué dices?

**Takuto.-** Estoy diciendo que mientras tú y yo estamos teniendo esta conversación, tus amigos están siendo atacados por mis súbditos.

**Luffy.-** No sé lo que estas tramando, pero no me gusta lo que dices, ¿Acaso quieres una pelea? Porque de ser así, te diré que soy muy bueno.

**Takuto.-** Ojala lo seas, porque de otra manera esto será muy aburrido. Aparte no olvides que mientras hablamos la vida de tus amigos cuelga de un hilo.

**Luffy.-** ¿Enserio crees que podrán derrotar a mis nakamas? Jaja Ellos son más fuertes de lo que piensas.  
**  
Takuto.-** Eso está por verse.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Mientras que Luffy y Takuto están discutiendo, vemos a un Zoro caminando por la ciudad mientras se hacía muchas preguntas - ¡¿A dónde se fueron todos?, ¿Qué está pasando?! – Él no sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas, y decidió que sería mejor regresar al barco.

De repente, una voz a lo lejos exclamo – Zoro, ven, vamos a jugar como en los viejos tiempos – Zoro no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esa era la voz de su amiga de la infancia, era Kuina. En ese momento Zoro no sabía cómo sentirse: sentía felicidad, miedo, tristeza, él se sentía terriblemente melancólico de tan solo recordad a Kuina.

Zoro se decidió ir al lugar donde se originaba aquella voz. La voz seguía hablando, le decía cosas como: Ven vamos a jugar, supérame, nunca podrás ganarme si sigues corriendo de esa manera, ven, apúrate. Aquellas palabras seguían sonando, pero no eran palabras bonitas; cada palabra era más fuerte que la otra, cada palabra perforaba más en el corazón y recuerdo de Zoro, cada palabra era una estaca en su alma. Zoro no sabía que eso era una trampa del enemigo, no sabía que todo se trataba de una ilusión. La ilusión estaba indagando más en el cerebro de Zoro, hasta que llegó el momento en el que todos los requisitos para poder llevar a Zoro a la ilusión nivel 2 se habían completado.

La ilusión nivel 1 es una ilusión a tu alrededor, la ilusión nivel 2 es una ilusión en tu cerebro. Zoro ya había caído en la segunda ilusión, la cual es interna y sobretodo no te deja moverte; mientras crees que estas corriendo, solo es una ilusión mental. Zoro se encontraba parado y sin poder moverse, y para su mala suerte, en frente de él se encontraban Yakumo y Shizen.

**Yakumo.-** Parece que ya ha caído en la etapa 2, Shizen.

**Shizen.-** Si, ya está adentro. Ahora solo es cuestión d acabar con él.

**Yakumo.-** así parece. Esta es mi parte, no me queda mucho tiempo y mucho menos energía. Solo podré hacer un último ataque, después de eso desapareceré.

**Shizen.-** Lo sé perfectamente, esta es nuestra última misión, ¿Te veré del otro lado?

**Yakumo.-** No lo sé, espero y sí. Es triste saber que este es el adiós, el fin de nuestro tiempo. Espero que Ryuta sepa lo que hace.

**Shizen.-** Claro que lo sabe. Bueno, ya me voy adiós amigo.

**Yakumo.-** No tienes por qué llorar, este no es el adiós. Esto es un hasta luego jaja.

En ese momento Shizen se fue para seguir con el plan, dejando solo a Yakumo con Zoro.

**Yakumo.-** No me queda mucho tiempo así que actuare ahora, Zoro!

**Yakumo.-** "Ventisca cortante"

**Yakumo.-** Esto es lo último que puedo hacer ¿Eh?, es un poco triste que esto sea lo último.

**Yakumo.-** Este ataque no hace cortes fuertes ni profundos; al contrario, son cortes débiles y sin nada de profundidad. En una pelea esta técnica no funcionaria, pero como ahora estas inmóvil, será cuestión de minutos para que esos cortes que la neblina te cause, te maten por desangramiento. Morirás alrededor de 20 minutos, ya que es imposible escapar de la ilusión nivel 2.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Robin.-** ¡¿Perona?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Perona.-** ¿Eh!? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí!?

**Robin.-** Nosotros íbamos de camino a una isla, y de repente Usopp vio la silueta de esta isla a lo lejos, y entonces nuestro capitán decidió que sería una buena idea venir a esta isla. Y aquí estamos. Y tú ¿Qué haces en esta isla?

**Perona.-** Estoy en busca de cierta isla.

**Robin.-** En busca de una isla, ¿Qué clase de isla?

**Perona.-** Es una larga historia, pero te la resumiré lo más que pueda; ya que por lo visto estar sola en esta isla es una mala idea.

**Robin.-** ¿Mala idea?

**Perona.-** Sí, siento que algo terrible está a punto de pasar. Pero bueno te contare.

**Perona.-** Cuando todavía estaba en la tripulación de **GECKO MORIA-SAMA**, nos contó que después de que Kaido masacrara a toda su tripulación, el llego a una misterios isla. Nos dijo que era una isla de ensueños, ya que en esa isla pudo encontrarse con sus compañeros, los cuales habían sido asesinados. Pero por las heridas que todavía tenía por la lucha contra Kaido, no pudo ni caminar 50 metros hacia adentro de la isla. Después de eso nos dijo que sus compañeros empezaron a deformarse y se transformaron en terribles monstruos, y gracias a que no pudo entrar bien a la isla, el logro escapar. Después de eso, fue que se decidió a crear "thriller bark"; un lugar de ensueños, donde los muertos no existen.

**Perona.-** Por eso estoy aquí.

**Robin.-** Es una historia interesante, y bueno ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Crees que esta es la isla de la que te hablo?

**Perona.-** No lo sé. Por cierto ¿No está contigo ese idiota?

**Robin.-** ¿Ese idiota?, ¿Te refieres a Zoro? jijiji. ¿Por qué el sobrenombre?

**Perona.-** ¿Qué por qué? Estuve 2 años cuidando de las heridas de ese idiota, y al final no fue ni para agradecérmelo! Si lo vuelvo a ver lo matare, lo juro! Baka-baka-baka!

**Robin.-** ¿Lo cuidaste todo ese tiempo? Seguro tuvieron mucho de qué hablar.

**Perona.-** ¿Hablar!? Si todo el tiempo nos la pasábamos discutiendo! Siempre le decía que tenía que descansar más, pero era tan obstinado que nunca me hacía caso!

**Perona.-** Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo una ocasión en que lo escuche hablando seriamente con Mihawk; le conto una historia sobre una amiga de la infancia. Sí, esa fueron las únicas cosas interesantes que salieron de su estúpida boca durante esos 2 años.

**Robin.-** ¿Una miga de la infancia? Jamás escuche sobre eso, ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que dijo?

**Perona.-** ¿Enserio te interesa? Te la puedo contar si quieres, pero no veo por qué la quieres conocer.

**Robin.-** Siempre me ha interesado conocer más acerca de cada uno de mis nakamas. Ya que gracias a ellos, yo estoy aquí, ellos me devolvieron las ganas de seguir viviendo; es por eso que quiero conocer más sobre ellos, y de esa manera poder ayudarlos aunque sea en algo tan insignificante.

**Perona.-** Eres una persona muy rara, pero está bien, te contare.

**Robin.-** jiji

**o - flashback - o**

**Mihawk.-** Vas mejorando, Zoro.

**Zoro.-** ¿Mejorando? Ni siquiera puedo hacerte desenvainar tu "Kokuto Yoru".

**Mihawk.-** Todo a su debido momento.

**Mihawk.-** Por cierto, no me has dicho porque quieres ser el mejor espadachín, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Zoro.-** ¿Querer? Yo no quiero nada. Me convertiré en el mejor espachin porque hice una promesa.

**Mihawk.-** ¿Una promesa?

**Zoro.-** Sí. Cuando era pequeño tenía una amiga, la cual era más fuerte que yo; entonces le prometí que algún día la derrotaría y después de vencerla me convertiría en el mejor espadachín. Ella se rio de mi sueño, y justo después de sus risas, ella me dijo – No, Zoro. Algún día los 2 nos convertiremos en los mejores espadachines – Y esa noche fue que hicimos esa promesa.

**Zoro.-** Un par de días después de que hicimos esa promesa, ella murió. Sufrí demasiado, la culpaba a ella por no poder cumplir su promesa, le dije cosas como que era una mentirosa; me encontraba en negación. Pasaron los días, y fue entonces que ante su tumba le hice esta promesa -Yo NOS convertiría a los 2 en los mejores espadachines del mundo- después a su padre, el cual era mi maestro, le pedí la espada se su hija.

**Zoro.-** Le dije que en esa espada se encontraba el alma de Kuina, y que la llevaría conmigo a todos lados, que yo convertiría nuestro sueño en realidad. Fue entonces que me la dio. Pasaron los años, y cuando decidí partir en mi viaje de convertirme en el mejor, volví a su tumba y le volví a jurar que yo cumpliría nuestro sueño. Es por eso, que cada que desenvaino esta espada, no solo desenvaino la espada; sino también el alma de Kuina. Esa es la razón.

**Mihawk.-** La conversación se acabó. Levántate y vuelve al entrenamiento.

**o - flashback - o**

Perona.

- Y esa es toda la historia.

**Robin.-** Que linda historia. Jamás me hubiera imaginado eso. Jijiji, Así que dentro de ese duro caparazón de músculos, hay una persona tan noble (Justo como en thriller bark).

**Sanji.-** ¡Robin-chwan! Y, oh! Es esta ¡!Perona-Sama!

**Sanji.-** Pero que mujer tan mas hermosa, Perona-Sama, déjeme protegerla de todos los malos!

**Perona.-** Ah! Es el pervertido de la banda!

**Robin.-** Sanji!, ¿Qué ocurre?

**Sanji.-** Algo raro está pasando en esta isla, debemos irnos! Ya mande a Franky y a Usopp al barco a que preparen todo para partir. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Nami?

**Robin.-** Nos separamos, la estaba buscando y fue cuando me encontré con Perona.

**Sanji.-** Nami-Swan! Yo te salvare! Robin, Perona! váyanse al barco, yo por lo mientras buscare a Nami.

**Robin.-** Sería más conveniente si nos separamos para buscarlos.

**Sanji.-** No puedo permitir eso! No puedo dejar que unas hermosas damas como ustedes hagan el trabajo sucio!

**Perona.-** No digas tonterías! Las 2 podemos protegernos perfectamente. Nos separaremos y los buscaremos.

**Sanji.-** Esta bien! Nami-Sawn! Ahí voy!

Así fue como Sanji, Perona y Robin se separaron para buscar al grupo de Nami.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Se encuentra Robin buscando a Nami y a los demás, ella decide adentrarse al bosque pensando que ahí estarían escondiéndose; ya que la ciudad era peligrosa. Ella encontró a unos de sus compañeros, pero no era ninguno de los que ella buscaba, al que había encontrado era a Zoro. No podía creer lo que veía, encontró a un Zoro herido, lastimado; tenia demasiadas heridas por todo su cuerpo, estaba desangrándose. Le heridas que tenía Zoro no eran muy profundas, pero eran demasiadas. La sangre de seguía saliendo y saliendo, Robin sabía que tenía que hacer algo, o de lo contrario Zoro moriría de desangramiento.

Robin intento acercarse a Zoro, cuando de repente su brazo recibió una herida. Ella se había dado cuenta que una nube cortante estaba alrededor de Zoro, provocándole todas esas heridas. A diferencia del cuerpo duro de Zoro, el de Robin era más débil, y la ventisca cortante le hacía más daño a Ella. En eso, a Robin no le quedo de otra más que gritarle - ¡ZORO!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Mientras Robin gritaba desesperadamente, vemos a un Zoro corriendo por el bosque en búsqueda de esa voz que lo llamaba.

**Zoro.-** ¡¿Quién eres, y por qué suenas igual a ella?!

**Kuina.F.-** ¿Qué quién soy?! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? Ni porque traes mi espíritu en esa espada.

**Zoro.-** ¡Esto es imposible, Tú estás muerta!

Zoro por fin había llegado al origen de esa misteriosa voz, para su sorpresa, el origen de esa voz provenía de Kuina. Él no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en frente de él estaba su amiga de la infancia, la mujer a la que nunca pudo vencer y a la cual le juro que el sería el mejor espadachín del mundo.

**Zoro.-** ¿Quién eres?, ¿Y por qué profanas el alama de Kuina? ¡Si no dejas esta mierda te matare!

**Kuina.F.-** ¡Soy yo!, ¿No me recuerdas?

Zoro no aguanto la ira, y desenvaino su espada. Estaba dispuesto a asesinar a la falsa kuina. Se lanzó hacia ella con la intensión de asesinarla de un solo golpe; al final, Zoro no logro terminar su ataque. Zoro se había rendido ante esa falsa Kuina, él sabía que ella no era real, y aun así no pudo deshacerse de su pasado. Aunque fuera una falsa kuina, él estaba feliz de poder verla nuevamente. De pronto, Zoro empezó a ver borroso; las heridas del exterior ya estaban haciendo efecto, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

**Zoro.-** ¡¿Qué está pasando, por qué me siento débil?!

**Kuina.F.-** Es el inicio, Zoro. Quédate aquí conmigo, Ya no me interesa la promesa que me hiciste, solo quiero estar contigo, así que por favor no te vayas.

**Zoro.-** ¿Por qué quieres que me quede contigo?

**Kuina.F.-** porque te amo, y quiero estar contigo.

Esas palabras que la falsa Kuina decía eran demasiado peligrosas; ya que Zoro estaba cediendo. La voluntad de Zoro se estaba doblegando, ya que él no podía negarse a esas peticiones. Entre más tardara Zoro en responder, más cerca de la muerte se encontraba.

**Robin.-** ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Zoro?, ¿Por qué no te mueves?! ¡Morirás!

**Robin.-** ¡Zoro, responde!, ¡Muévete de una vez!

** .-** Necesito de tu ayuda, Robin.

**Robin.-** ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Quién está ahí?!

** .-** ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! Te lo ruego, por favor. Necesito que con tu habilidad crees un cuerpo, el cual yo poseeré. Solo necesito acercarme a Zoro un poco para poderlo ayudar.

**Robin.-** ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?!

** .-** ¡por favor, Robin! Solo con tu habilidad puedo hacerlo.

**Robin.-** Esta bien. "Mil Fleur - Doble cuerpo"

** .-** ¡Gracias! No te defraudare.

**Zoro.-** ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Por qué quieres que abandone nuestro sueño? Esa no eres tú.

**Kuina.F.-** ¿Qué dices?, ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

** .-** ¡YA BASTA!

** .-** ¡Zoro, despierta! Esa no soy yo, y lo sabes perfectamente!

En ese momento todo alrededor de Zoro desapareció, no había nada. Él se encontraba en un lugar todo blanco, y fue cuando escucho una voz decir – Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Zoro – Él no podía creer lo que veía, era la verdadera Kuina.

**Zoro.-** ¿kuina?

**Kuina.-** Me alegra que me recuerdes, pero ¿Cómo sabes que soy la verdadera?

**Zoro.-** No lo sé, solo lo sé. Puedo sentir algo diferente en ti ¿Acaso estaré muerto?

**Kuina.-** casi

**Zoro.-** ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Eh!? ¿Por qué tengo este cuerpo, Por qué volví a ser niño?!

Zoro no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo: él era un niño de nuevo y su antigua amiga de la infancia estaba ahí.

**Kuina.-** Estoy aquí para hablar contigo.

**Zoro.-** ¿Conmigo?

**Kuina.-** Sí.

**Kuina.-** ¡Tú no me debes nada!, ¡No quiero que te conviertas en el mejor espadachín porque me lo debas!

**Kuina.-** ¡Quiero que nazca de tu corazón, y no por un deber!

**Zoro.-** ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Ese es nuestro sueño, y yo te prometí que me convertiría en el mejor!

**Kuina.-** ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Sigues atado a tu pasado, sigues atado a mí!, ¡Si no entierras tu pasado, jamás podrás ser el mejor!

**Zoro.-** ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Tú no eres un estorbo para mí.

**Kuina.-** ¡Claro que lo soy!, ¡Tienes que liberarte, quítate las cadenas del pasado! ¿Crees que no lo es? Se perfectamente que te sientes culpable por mi muerte.

**Kuina.-** ¡Y gracias a esa culpa que sientes te vez obligado a cumplir con tu promesa!

**Zoro.-** ¡Pues claro que me siento culpable! Es obvio que no sufriste un accidente, ¡Fuiste asesinada! Es imposible que alguien con tu habilidad haya sufrido un accidente. Si yo hubiera estado ahí te habría protegido, y tu padre lo sabía; fue por eso que me mintió.

**Kuina.-** ¡Fue el destino! Así tenía que ser!

**Zoro.-** ¿El destino?! No digas tonterías! ¡Tu destino era llegar más legos! Yo sabía que tú podrías llegar a la cima! Yo te admiraba, tú eras mi meta: primero te derrotaría, y después me convertiría en el mejor.

**Zoro.-** Después de que te fuiste, me di cuenta de algo ¡Tú fuiste la primer y única mujer a la que he amado!

**Kuina.-** …...

**Kuina.-** jajaja Has cambiado jajaj.

**Zoro.-** ¿De qué te ríes?

**Kuina.-** Has crecido, Zoro…Perdón.

**Kuina.-** No me queda mucho tiempo; así que por favor, permíteme ser un poco egoísta. Desenvaina tu espada Zoro, tendremos nuestro último duelo; y déjame decirte, que esta vez no me contendré.

**Zoro.-** ¿En serio crees que me podrás derrotar?

**Kuina.-** Jajajaj

Fue así como entraron en su último duelo, los dos sabían que esta sería la última vez que se verían. Cada ataque era más fuerte, más bello, más elegante. Pronto dejo de ser un duelo, se había convertido en un hermoso baile; el último baile de estos amantes.

El destino les había dado la oportunidad de poder despedirse correctamente, aunque el tiempo fuera poco, para estos 2 el tiempo fue eterno y valioso. Era algo que Zoro jamás olvidaría.

Fue entonces que Zoro desarmo a Kuina, él había ganado. Zoro por fin había logrado cumplir su sueño de derrotar a Kuina. Sin embargo él no estaba feliz, él sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando.

De pronto, este Zoro había recuperado su cuerpo original, desafortunadamente Kuina estaba desapareciendo.

**Kuina.-** jajajaj Fue divertido, Zoro. Por fin pudiste derrotarme.

Zoro se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, ya que no quería que Kuina se preocupara por él. Fue por eso que mientras estuviera en frente de ella no iba a llorar jamás.

**Zoro.-** Parece que este es el adiós.

**Kuina.-** parece ser jaja. Lo disfrute mucho.

**Zoro.-** Yo igual. Adiós…Amiga.

Kuina por fin había desaparecido, y Zoro había regresado al lugar donde estaba. Al poco tiempo de que despertara, lo primero que hizo Zoro fue desenvainar su espada y desaparecer la neblina contante. Después de eso no pudo contenerse más, se puso de rodillas y empezó a llorar, derramaba las lágrimas que no pudo llorar en frente de su amiga. Esas fueron las ultimas lagrimas que Zoro derramo en nombre de ella, y que servirían para poder enterrar verdaderamente su pasado.

Robin no podía creer lo que veía, era algo que jamás se había imaginado, un Zoro totalmente destrozado. Fue entonces que decidió ir hacia él y abrazarlo. Robin abrazaba firmemente a Zoro, mientras él estaba enterrando su pasado.

Fueron tres minutos los que Zoro necesito para poder enterrar su pasado, fueron tres minutos los que Robin lo mantuvo abrazado. Los 2 no dijeron ninguna palabra, dejaron que el momento hablara por ellos, al poco tiempo de que pasaran los tres minutos, Robin le susurró al oído una pequeñas pero conmovedoras palabras – Todo va a estar bien – . Zoro sintió que esas palabras le salvaron la vida.

Zoro se levantó del suelo lentamente, y le dijo a Robin que ya todo estaba bien, que tenía que regresar al barco; ya que él tenía algo que hacer antes de regresar. Robin comprendió las palabras de Zoro y se retiró hacia el barco. Entonces él se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ryuta.

**Zoro.-** ¡Sal! No tengo ganas de buscarte.

**Ryuta.-** así que lograste escapar de la ilusión, sorprendente.

**Zoro.-** ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tenías la oportunidad?

**Ryuta.-** Porque no quería enfrentarme a ti mientras estuvieses atado a tu pasado.

**Zoro.-** Tú lo planeaste todo, ¿Verdad?

**Ryuta.-** No, no fui yo. El que planeo todo esto fue Hiroki.

**Ryuta.-** Él hizo posible todo esto. En el momento que los vio, él supo de inmediato que ustedes serían los únicos que podrían salvar a Takuto.

**Ryuta.-** Fue por eso que de antemano les devolví el favor, aunque bueno, tú fuiste el único que lo recibió. ¡Dejemos de hablar y desenvaina tu espada, que no me queda mucho tiempo!

**Zoro.-** ¡Te derrotare!

**Ryuta.-** Usare mi técnica más poderosa, espero que tú también lo hagas, o de lo contrario morirás.

**Zoro.-** Por supuesto.

**Ryuta.-** ¡"Corte sin forma"!

**Zoro.-** ¡" ittoryu – Free Soul"!

La batalla entre Zoro y Ryuta había terminado, fue una pelea de un sólo corte. Solo aquel con la voluntad más fuerte podría ganar, y en este caso fue la voluntad de Zoro quien le dio la victoria. Mientras el espíritu de Ryuta estaba desapareciendo, Zoro le dijo las últimas palabras que aquel espadachín escucharía.

**Zoro.-** ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Luffy.-** ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ¿Por qué no puedo usar mis habilidades?!

**Takuto.-** Eres afortunado, Luffy! Si tu fruta fuera del tipo logia, habría hecho que se saliera de control, para destruirte a ti y a tus nakamas. Pero como es una simple paramecia, no causaría mucho daño.

**Takuto.- **Es por eso que utilice "el cuarto restringido", dentro de este pequeño cuadro ninguna habilidad proveniente de las frutas funciona. Afortunadamente para ti. Hace mucho que no utilizaba esta técnica; es por eso que solo puedo usarla en un rango de 50 metros cuadrados, anteriormente habría podido utilizarla alrededor de toda la isla. Pero bueno, de todas formas para derrotarme tendrás que estar a una distancia muy corta.

**Luffy.-** ¿Por qué haces esto?

**Takuto.- **¿Qué por qué? No es obvio, es para acabar con bastardos como tú.

**Luffy.-** ¡Mientes!

**Takuto.- **Esta bien, lo hago por diversión, me gusta asesinar a bastardos como ustedes.

**Luffy.-** ¡Deja de mentir! He viajado por la mitad de la gran línea, y he peleado contra verdaderos monstruos, y tú no eres como ellos. Puedo sentir un alma cálida proviniendo de ti. Puedo ver tus mentiras.

**Takuto.- **¡Tú no me conoces! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Yo me encargare de eliminar a la basura de este mundo.

**Luffy.-** ¡No mientas!

**Takuto.- **¡Deja de hacerte el bueno, tú no me conoces; pero yo si te conozco. Me he enfrentado a innumerables tipos como tú!

**Takuto.- **¡Asesinos sin piedad, que no les importa hacerles daños a los demás, siempre y cuando consigan su objetivo! ¡Personas en busca de poder, que están dispuestos a sacrificar miles de vidas siempre y cuando tengan lo que quieran! ¡Egoístas que nunca piensan en todo el daño que hacen!

**Takuto.- **¡Y tú eres como todos ellos!

**Luffy.-** ¡YO NO SOY COMO ELLOS!

**Takuto.- **¡Deja de mentir, eres como todos!

**Takuto.- **¡Eres como todos!, ¡Eres como aquellos que mataron a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos, a mi pueblo, y todo por su estúpido egoísmo!

**Takuto.- **¡TE ASESINARE A TÍ Y A TODOS LOS QUE SON COMO TÚ!

**Luffy.-** ¡Te demostrare que no soy como ellos!

**Luffy.-** "Busoshoku Haki", pelea conmigo, en esta pelea te demostrare quien soy en realidad.

**Takuto.- **¿Enserio crees que me podrás vencer? Está bien, aceptare tu duelo de Haki "busoshoku haki"

Fue una pelea sorprendente, dos maestros de haki luchando por demostrar quien tenía la razón. Cada golpe era más fuerte, más exacto y sobre todo más sincero; los puños de esos dos hombres eran los que estaban hablando. Al final, fue la ira cegadora de Takuto quien provoco su derrota. Muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Luffy no era una mala persona, solo que no podía aceptarlo.

**Takuto.- **¡¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo encargarme de basura como tú?!

**Takuto.- **¡¿POR QUÉ?!

**Takuto.- **¿Por qué no puedo proteger nada?, ¿Por qué no pude proteger a nadie?!

**Luffy.-** ¡porque te ha consumido el odio!

**Luffy.-** ¡Te entiendo! Yo perdí a mi hermano mayor y me encontraba como tú, Pero fue gracias a mis preciados nakamas que pude salir adelante.

**Takuto.- **¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ME COMPARES CON ALGUIEN COMO TÚ!

Takuto se encontraba al borde de la locura: el odio, la tristeza y el pasado se estaban apoderando de él.

En su último momento de vida, desesperadamente tuvo que recurrir a su último plan, hacer explotar la isla. Se desharía de todo lo que estuvo protegiendo, y todo para poder eliminar a Luffy y a su tripulación. La ira lo segaba, no lo dejaba pensar correctamente; no se daba cuenta que él al final se había convertido en todo lo que odiaba.

**Takuto.- **¡Hare explotar todo! ¡No me importa nada, te eliminare!

**Hiroki.-** ¡YA BASTA TAKUTO!

**Takuto.- **¡¿Qué haces aquí Hiroki?!

**Hiroki.-** ¡¿Así es como llamas a tu padre?! Vine por ti.

**Takuto.- **¿Por mí? Deja de decir estupideces, padre. Yo no me puedo ir de esta isla, yo soy el guardián de esta isla, y mi deber es protegerla.

**Hiroki.-** ¿Protegerla? Te la has pasado masacrando a las personas, ¿Cómo es que llamas a eso proteger?

**Takuto.- **¡No los defiendas! Tú sabes cómo son todos ¿O acaso has olvidado como tú y mi madre fueron asesinados?

**Hiroki.-** ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Te has convertido en todo lo que odias! Y tratas de justificar tus actos. Tú problema es que todavía vives en el pasado.

**Hiroki.-** El tiempo ha pasado, y las personas han cambiado. Debes darte cuenta, debes aprender a perdonar ¡POR TÚ CULPA TUS AMIGOS NO HAN PODIDO ENCONTRAR EL DESCANSO ETERNO! Ellos decidieron quedarse contigo, y no porque creyeran que lo que tú hacías estaba bien; se quedaron, porque querían que aprendieras a perdonar. Al final nadie pudo ver ese sueño, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo ¡Ellos ya no están aquí! Se han ido.

Takuto quedo impactado con lo que su padre le había dicho, y con lágrimas en todo su rostro siguió la conversación.

**Takuto.- **¡¿Crees que no me di cuenta de eso?! Claro que me di cuenta, pero ¡No puedo!, ¡Simplemente no puedo perdonarlos!

**Hiroki.-** Sé que has sufrido mucho, pero ya es hora, tu tiempo se está acabando. Fue por esa razón que la isla apareció justo en el camino de los sombreros de paja.

**Hiroki.-** Esta isla no los llamo para que tú los asesinaras, los trajo para que ellos te salvaran. Con las memorias que Natsuki te mostro y la lucha que tuviste con Luffy, al final te diste cuenta que él era diferente.

**Hiroki.-** ¡No ganaste la pelea porque no hayas podido; no la ganaste porque muy en tu corazón querías perder! Tú estabas tan anhelante de que alguien le pusiera fin a tus atrocidades; por eso fue que perdiste contra Luffy.

**Takuto.-** ¡PADRE, LO SIENTO!, ¡No era mi intención, pero no encontraba otra forma!

**Haruki.-** Ya es hora, vámonos. Te están esperando tus amigos, y más te vale pedirles una enorme disculpa.

**Hiroki.-** Luffy, ¡Te lo agradezco! Aunque te pido una disculpa por utilizarte de esta forma, pero solo tú eras capaz de hacer esto.

**Luffy.-** ¡OH, Pero si es el Oji-San de bar! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Hiroki.- **vine hacer lo que un padre tiene que hacer, cuidar a sus hijos de su propia estupidez. Jaja.

**Luffy.-** ¡EH! ¿Él es su hijo?! No se parecen, él tiene menos arrugas.

**Hiroki.-** jajaj Así es. ¡Gracias Luffy!

**Luffy.-** ¿Gracias?, ¿De qué habla?

**Hiroki.-** De…. nada, así déjalo. Por cierto, eres muy fuerte.

**Luffy.-** shishishi Pues claro que lo soy, si no lo fuera, jamás me podría convertir en el rey de los piratas. Shishishi.

**Hiroki.-** Lo sé, solo tú puedes obtener ese título jajajja.

**Hiroki.-** Por cierto, a esta isla no le queda mucho tiempo, va desaparecer, y los que estén adentro de ella también desaparecerán con ella. Así que te sugiero que corras todo lo que puedas para lograr escapar.

**Luffy.-** ¡¿Eh?! ¿Va a desaparecer? ¿Por qué?

**Hiroki.-** Es que en realidad esta isla no existe. Esta es una mística isla que aparece de vez en cuando en algunas partes del mundo. Y solo aparece cuando es necesario.

**Luffy.-** ¡Entonces vámonos o ustedes también desaparecerán!

**Hiroki.-** Jajaja Nosotros estaremos bien, no te preocupes por eso. Tú sin embargo necesitar correr, si te quedas atrapado en esta isla no podrás cumplir tu sueño.

**Luffy.-** ¡¿Eh?! Está bien, confiare en ustedes shishishi. Bueno me voy, adiós.

Luffy decidió hacerle caso a las palabras de Hiroki, y empezó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana. Fue entonces que a lo lejos se escuchó una voz, la cual le agradecía a Luffy por lo que hizo.

**Takuto.-** ¡GRACIAS, LUFFY!

**Luffy.-** Shishishi. ¡Yo sabía que esa alma noble todavía existía dentro de ti! Shishishi.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Los sombreros de paja por fin habían escapado de la isla, ya estaban a salvos en el thousand sunny, viendo como lentamente desaparecía la isla.

**Usopp.-** ¡Eeeesa isla esta maldita! No volveré hablar cuando vea otra isla, lo juro.

**Sanji.-** ¡Nami-swam, Robin-chwan, Perona-sama! Ya les prepare su hermosa y deliciosa comida, para que se recuperen.

**Zoro.-** ¿Perona?! ¿En qué momento esa bruja llego?!

**Brook.-** Esa isla casi me mata del susto, anqué claro, yo ya estoy muerto jojojojo.

**Luffy.-** ¡Nami! ¡Llévanos directo a la próxima isla! Shishishi.

**Usopp.-** ¡Espera, Luffy! Por favor, déjanos descansar un par de días, esta isla nos agotó a todos.

**Luffy.-** ¡NO! Shishihshi.

**Zoro.-** Robin, ¿Tienes un minuto?

**Robin.-** Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

**Zoro.-** Solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste en la isla, me salvaste.

**Robin.-** No hay problema, para eso estamos. Y YO SIEMPRE ESTARE AHÍ PARA TI

**Zoro.-** ¿Eh?!

**Robin.-** ¿Qué sigue ahora?, ¿Seguirás con tu sueño?

**Zoro.-** ¡Claro, YO me convertiré en el mejor espadachín del mundo!

**Robin.-** Jiji. Me alegra que hayas vuelto a la normalidad.

**Zoro.-** No lo habría logrado sin ti, ¡Gracias!...Por cierto, yo igual estaré ahí para cuando lo necesites.

Y así fue como nuestros amigos habían vivido su aventura en la Isla de los sueños: donde los sueños son y los sueños serán; y no confundas esto con la realidad.

Al final nadie supo lo que realmente paso, no sabían si fue una isla fantasma, un regalo de los cielos o una ilusión; pero lo que si sabían, era que a pesar de las dificultades que se encontrarían en el camino, tendrían unos nakamas que los apoyarían en todo, sin importar que.

FIN


End file.
